Promesa de Nueva Vida
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Prometieron uno a la otra cosas que tal vez en un futuro resulten no ser cumplidas como lo esperaban, ¿qué sucede entonces con ahora ésta NUEVA vida? Próx. Cap más largo


**Capítulo 1: Promesas. **

La fiesta de graduación se había terminado unas horas atrás...pero la fiesta continuó en la residencia de Horio, que por mucho que lo no dijera; admitía que era su único amigo de generación. Su acompañante lucía radiante todavía y algo vivaz pero su cansancio era notorio. Y aún así...no dejaba de sorprenderle. Era hermosa realmente, y su amistad era grande. Sí, era grande esa chica. Sakuno Ryuzaki era una chica que había cambiado mucho, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma encantadora chica tímida y penosa. Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo largo, observándose uno al otro y dejando de reírse cuando de pronto, él sintió unas ganas inmensas de plantarle un beso en los labios.

Por lo visto ella no se quedaba atrás, ya que se había sonrojado al ver primero su rostro y después sus labios. El príncipe sonrió y no tardaron en acercarse al mismo tiempo, y él tomarle el rostro a la chica y plantarle el inesperado beso, que fue correspondido por ella, colocando ella sus brazos en el cuello y él en su cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo para sentirla.

**FLASH BACK**

El último año de preparatoria había sido sin duda el mejor. El ambiente de Seigaku había tornado hacia uno más cercano por lo mismo de que era el último curso...el último en el que se encontrarían juntos y probablemente el último en el que se verían. Aprovechando al máximo a medida que ocurría todo esto; el príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen, había decidido que después de la preparatoria se dirigiría a Estados Unidos para seguir como un profesional en el deporte en el cual tenía un don. Un verdadero don. Más abierto se le podía ver con los demás; pero su mirada seguía siendo igual de penetrante y para algunas personas les respondía en tono frío.

Era normal para él ¿no? Se decía una y otra vez sin dejar de ver a los alrededores del colegio. Quedaban varios días para la graduación y aún no conseguía pareja...bueno, no por que no quisiera, sino por que no sabía que tenía que llevarla. Una ráfaga de viento pasó en señal de 'tonto'; pero era pasable, hasta él mismo sabía que él era muy despistado, por lo tanto no se culpaba. Pero veamos...miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo de su amigo Horio, pero lo único que encontró fueron rostros de sus admiradoras...bueno al menos eso creía, uno que otro rostro se le hacía familiar pero, no se detuvo a pensar. Ok, volviendo al tema, sus admiradoras, si eso...atractiva una que otra.

Su mirada se posó a una que caminaba con su mejor amiga y que sonreía de manera singular a las demás. Traía el cabello hasta la espalda (medida del centro de busto digamos) liso totalmente, con capas y mechones al frente del cabello. Natural como siempre, a excepción de la línea negra (nota: que las mujeres llaman 'delineador' jejeje, sorry es que hay chicos que no saben ni qué) tanto superior como inferior en los ojos y un poco de rubor en las mejillas que la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Ryoma decidido se acercó a su amiga. Sí, Sakuno Ryuzaki era su mejor amiga, y...se podía decir que era la causante de que el chico frío de Ryoma Echizen cambiara por uno más abierto y el chico tenía porte. Más alto, con estilo desarreglado, pero con porte. Su cabello era un poco más largo, negro con reflejos azules que le llegaba más o menos más abajo que los ojos. Volvemos a la parte en que se acercaba a la chica y le tomó desprevenida del cabello, halándolo un poco y ésta volteó de manera brusca buscando al culpable. Odiaba que le tomaran el cabello así.

Se topó con esa mirada de gato que le tranquilizó un poco al saber que Ryoma le estaba molestando y se alejaba de ella riendo en tono de burla. Pero ella no iba a seguirle el juego, siguió platicando con Tomoka que se quedó viendo a Ryoma y después a su amiga.

.- Espera...¿qué fue eso?.- le preguntó Tomoka a Sakuno.

.- ¿Qué? ¿el que Ryoma me esté molestando?.- dijo Sakuno sonriendo y caminando nuevamente.

.- No me refiero a eso...sino a ese "momento"...él te vio y tú reaccionaste...y él también reaccionó.- dijo Tomoka feliz

.- ...¿y?...-

.- Ay amiga, ¿qué acaso no entiendes?.- dijo Tomoka como si su amiga estuviera loca.

.- la verdad no.- dijo Sakuno.

.- Ryoma te gusta, y al parecer, él también tiene cierta atracción a ti...(volteó y observó a Ryoma del otro lado del patio observándolas, y Tomoka volteo a ver a su amiga)...yo digo que sí, no ha dejado de verte desde que se fue.-

.- Eso no significa nada Tomoka. ¿A poco no has visto a chicos tú pero por que sólo están bien parecidos?.- dijo Sakuno

.- Sí, pero Ryoma tiene un brillo en los ojos que, discúlpame pero perdóname (n/a: jajajaj) está que se muere por ti.- dijo Tomoka avanzando más que Sakuno y ésta quedó congelada.

Observó atrás y se cruzó con esa mirada felina que le dirigía el chico, sonrieron para su adentros y pasó el viento entre ellos meneando la cabellera de ambos jóvenes de 18 años.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Su vestido con terminación de sirena color rojo que iba cambiando hacia una tonalidad uva de tirantes y algo escotado, le estorbaba, y más por que en la parte trasera traía una pequeña cola y de manera torpe tropezaba con él. Pero no fue obstáculo suficiente para dejar de besar al chico que iban caminando lejos de la fiesta. Se oían risas en la parte posterior y música pero los jóvenes no prestaron atención. Llegaron a una habitación sola y continuaron con lo suyo. Ryoma por su parte, sentía sus manos temblar recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven que se dejaba llevar por él, sus labios fueron a dar al cuello del joven y éste sintió estremecerse a tal punto que disfrutaba cada movimiento. Llegaron a un sofá...pero no era la sala, tal vez una habitación de huéspedes, por lo tanto no les importó mucho...

Tonto vestido, pensó Ryoma al no poder llegar a tocar todo el cuerpo de la mujer que él amaba...comenzó por recorrer su espalda y sentir entonces que un cierre invisible además de las cintas en forma de cruce por la espalda y comenzó a desabrochar pero ahora miraba a su acompañante que asintió ligeramente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella desabotonó la camisa; aunque sí estaba algo penosa, pero deseaba mucho observar el cuerpo también de su pareja que no se iba a quedar con esas ganas de verle. Continuó el beso profundizándose aún más, y como estaban sentados a oscuros, Ryoma tomó la cintura de Sakuno y comenzó a atraerla hacia su cuerpo, para luego quedar él completamente acostado y teniendo a la chica sobre él.

5 minutos pasaron y se encontraban en la misma pose. Hasta que ella cortó.

.- Creo que ya fue suficiente ¿no?.- dijo ella pícara; con respiración cortada y mirando al joven impaciente por seguir en el papel en que se encontraban.

.- Sakuno...hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo Ryoma también sentándose y mirando a la joven que se arreglaba el vestido y el arreglo de su peinado.

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó al mirar el rostro del joven.

.- Sabes que dentro de poco me iré a Estados Unidos...pero, te recuerdo lo que te dije en el salón...-

.- Lo sé Ryoma y yo siento lo mismo por ti.- ella le obsequió un beso corto en los labios.

**FLASH BACK**

La había invitado a cenar esa misma noche en la que en la tarde le estaba molestando en la escuela; ella vestía de una falda de tablones de mezclilla, deslavada, con una blusa de tirantes negros, botas picudas negras y un suéter azul (torero) también de mezclilla, su cabellera suelta. El joven vestía pantalón mezclilla aguados, en tono verde opaco (que en cierta distancia era también deslavado por el uso) junto con tenis negros, una camisa de botones manga larga color blanco, corbata negra, chamarra ligera negra. Llegaron a un restaurante que era especie de 'snack' y habían jóvenes dentro, que también platicaban, mientras que otros pedían juegos de mesa. Un ambiente cómodo y el "adecuado" para la pregunta que quería hacerle a Sakuno.

Se sentaron en una mesa, en el balcón mirando hacia la ciudad y pidieron de tomar. Pero mientras Sakuno observaba el menú, hubo algo en que Ryoma no paraba de verla para nada...el viento cruzó por su lado, cosa que Sakuno tuvo que sostener su cabellera larga e impedir que se despeinara su arreglo...¿cuál arreglo? pensó Ryoma, estaba suelto...por lo tanto es sencillo y pues...no sabía qué hacía Sakuno con su cabello, pero él se levantaba y se peinaba con sus manos, por lo tanto daba igual también.

.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Sakuno.

.- Nada.- se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al menú el chico, haciendo ademanes de que estaba volviendo a su aire y temperamento frío, el que Sakuno conocía desde siempre.

Era buen actor, puesto que fue lo suficiente como para que Sakuno no insistiera con las preguntas y observaba qué pediría de comer. Llegó la mesera con las bebidas y se retiró.

.- Bueno Ryoma...estoy impaciente.- dijo Sakuno dejando su menú al lado y tomando un trago a su bebida.

Ryoma se sintió extraño.

.- ¿Qué es...lo que me quieres decir?.- preguntó Sakuno, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer más curiosa de lo normal. Ryoma es una persona llena de sorpresas, y siempre le ha llamado la atención eso de él.

.- No sé qué vayas a responder.- dijo Ryoma sin despegar la vista del menú.

.- Sólo dime, no sabes todavía y ya me estás juzgando.-

.- No te estoy juzgando, sólo que no sé y punto.- dijo Ryoma algo frío y Sakuno chasqueó con la lengua molesta.

.- whatever.- dijo la joven mirando sus uñas, hasta que el joven se decidió por su platillo.

Pasaron 20 minutos; y platicaron de otras cosas, pero cada vez que pasaba más el tiempo, Sakuno se impacientaba más y se movía de un lado para otro y también se despistaba de más...Ryoma lo notó, por consiguiente fue que sacara más temas de conversación y sonreía de tal manera que le gustaba ver desesperada a la joven por saber qué es lo que iba a preguntarle. Comieron en silencio, aunque también jugando un poco, por que ella robaba comida del plato de él y él no se quedaba atrás, continuaron ahora agregando aderezos y reían por lo bajo. Era tiempo, se dijo Ryoma.

.- Sakuno ¿tienes pareja para la graduación?.- preguntó Ryoma

.- No...aún no.- dijo Sakuno sonrojada y cabizbaja, ¿acaso la invitaría?

.- Yo tampoco...deberíamos de ir ¿no?.-

.- Sí, pero...¿con quién?.- trató de hacerse algo inocente pero Ryoma se dirigió con el dedo índice hacia él y hacia ella

Lo cual después de hacer ese movimiento, ella asintió. Estaba decidido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

.- Verte bajar las escaleras en tu casa con este vestido, fue como ver a un ángel.- dijo Ryoma...

Situación: los jóvenes seguían en el sofá, pero Ryoma sin camisa, y ella con el vestido algo flojo en la parte de arriba (sus cintas estabas desabrochadas en la espalda). Ella estaba en el pecho del joven y éste completamente acostado en el sofá; sin zapatos. Acariciaba la mejilla de su amante.

De una manera diferente, difícil de describir fue como lo vio, un joven enamorado...¿realmente la quería como él decía? No sabía por qué dudaba de eso, tal vez por que era demasiado increíble verlo a él con una 'nueva' cara como para creerle. Pero era correspondida...Se levantaron, probablemente ya era mejor ceder a esto y volver a la fiesta. No sin antes mirarse de nuevo uno al otro. Ryoma se colocó la camisa y la abotonó como pudo, mientras que Sakuno se puso de espaldas necesitando ayuda para abrochar las cintas.

.- Sakuno...- dijo Ryoma abrochando cintas y Sakuno sólo depositó su rostro hacia un lado poniendo atención.

.- Dime.-

.- Prometamos una cosa, ¿quieres?.- dijo Ryoma terminando y tomando la cintura de la joven obligándola a observarlo.

Ella asintió.

.- Prométeme, que no esperarás por mi cuando me vaya a Estados Unidos...- dijo aunque no muy convencido de lo que decía

Por su parte recibió una bofetada

.- ¿Esperas que olvide todo lo que pasó hoy? Ya veo por qué.- vio a Sakuno por primera vez enfadada. La había visto antes, pero no tanto como ahora

.- Estoy teniendo en cuenta de que si tú te enamoras de otra persona y yo no estoy presente, vas a estar triste por que no estoy regresando por ti y no quiero que eso suceda.- dijo Ryoma tomándola de los brazos.

.- ¡¡¡Será mi vida entonces, yo haré lo que crea necesario Ryoma!.- dijo Sakuno comenzando a sentir lágrimas y Ryoma la abrazó.

.- Me voy por mucho tiempo.-

.- NO me lo tienes que repetir, idiota.- trató de separarse pero el joven se lo impidió.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

.- Entonces hagamos otra promesa...distinta.- dijo ella.

El joven puso atención.

.- Prometamos que hagamos lo que hagamos, será para nosotros solamente...si nos llegásemos a encontrar de nuevo, de seguro tendremos diferentes vidas sociales...probablemente yo sea una reportera, o una diseñadora...tú serás un profesional de tenis; veremos qué sucede mientras tanto...-

.- De acuerdo, promete ser feliz ¿ok?.- dijo Ryoma mirándola a los ojos

.- Sí.-

Cerraron la promesa con un tierno beso en los labios y salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose de nuevo a lo que era la fiesta. _Mientras tanto en la mente de ambos jóvenes, se encontraba la hermosa imagen de una pareja de jóvenes bailando vals en la pista de baile, los demás seguían los pasos de fondo._

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh

La imagen dejó de transmitirse del televisor, pero no se dispuso a apagarlo, estaba profundamente dormida en su cama en una habitación diferente a lo que era su casa. Pero si miras de cerca a su rostro, consigo se llevó de nuevo el sentimiento de lo que era amar a una persona y dejó caer una lágrima tibia.

Muy diferente...a lo que es ahora su vida.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

Notas: espero se entienda jajajajajaja dejen comentarios y no se preocupen, luego continúo con la historia de "seigaku: próxima generación", es que se me ocurrió otra historia y quiero ver qué tal está, así que no sean gachos y fírmen!

atte. YO mera


End file.
